A vehicle power transmission device that includes a plurality of crank type transmission units that convert rotation of an input shaft connected to an engine into back and forth movement of a connecting rod and convert back and forth movement of the connecting rod into rotation of an output shaft by means of a one-way clutch is known from Patent Document 1 below.